


¡Ups!

by Marballlee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love, M/M, Post-War, Potions Accident, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marballlee/pseuds/Marballlee
Summary: Un poción mal hecha hace que Harry amanezca siendo mujer. Obvio no esperó que cierto chico rubio comenzara a andar tras sus huesitos.Drarry (Draco x Fem!Harry) Aunque después Harry regresa a la normalidad.Postguerra.Varios personajes no están muertos, así que...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. ¡Jodido hurón!

**Author's Note:**

> Será cortito este fic. Yo le hecho en total tres capítulos, pero ya veremos como avanza esto XD
> 
> Como siempre, espero que les guste <3

Diablos, no entendía porqué se sentía tan agotado aún, sí al ver la hora notó que sobrepasó por unos minutos el tiempo que regularmente tomaba de sueño. Encogiéndose de hombros, se talló los ojos y se levantó de la cama con pereza, caminó despacio hacia las regaderas, sintiendo extrañamente su cuerpo mucho más liviano de lo normal. Abrió la puerta correspondiente e ingresó, quitándose la camisa que utilizó para dormir, arrojándola al suelo.

—¡AAAAH! —un fuerte grito que provino de dos chicos lo despertaron por completo.

—Mierda, ¿qué rayos...? —la pregunta quedó atorada en su garganta, tras notar el timbre de su voz— ¡¿Q-qué?!

Miró sus manos y estas se encontraban más pequeñas de lo normal; llevó las mismas a su pecho, sintiendo gran pavor al sentir dos grandes montículos de carne, en lugar de estar plano como siempre. Rápidamente levantó la vista, encontrando a un Ron y Neville totalmente sonrojados, mirándole fijamente, tapando sus partes íntimas con ambas manos.

Entonces cayó en cuenta que estaba casi por completo desnudo, por lo que recogió su ropa y salió del lugar con rapidez, se subió a su cama y cerró las cortinas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso estaba en una pesadilla? Sí, eso debía ser: comenzó a pellizcar varias partes de su cuerpo, pero no estaba funcionando en absoluto, además de que sentía el dolor tan real. Con desesperación buscó entre las cosas de su baúl un espejo, que por lo regular no utilizaba para nada; cerró con fuerza los ojos, temiendo verse a través del objeto, así que tomando toda su valentía, poco a poco los fue abriendo.

—Oh —gimió sorprendido. Y es que no era por presumir, pero era completamente hermosa.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad, tenía pestañas largas y rizadas, y su rostro en sí era más delgado... más fino. Su cabello seguía tan negro como de costumbre, pero ahora era largo, aunque igual de rebelde... ¿Cómo fue posible que no lo haya notado al despertar? Merlín lo ayudara. Suspiró con fuerza.

—¿Quién está allí? —la voz de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo que le llevó a colocarse la ropa con rapidez.

—N-no sé que pasó —fue lo único que respondió, sintiendo de pronto sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

Y como una gran revelación, llegó a su mente su última clase del día anterior, la cual específicamente fue de Pociones. Oh no, estaba jodido.

...

El profesor Snape les había dejado trabajo antes de salir con rapidez del aula, para resolver algún asunto con el director Dumbledore, algo que ciertamente no le tomó mucha importancia, y creyendo que contaba con tiempo suficiente, decidió pasar el rato con Dean y Seamus, platicando sobre el próximo partido de Quidditch que tendrían contra Slytherin, quedándose al final de la clase sin absolutamente nada de material que presentar. Joder, ¡que hasta Ron había realizado la poción!

—¡Cht, Cht! Ron —susurró, ya que Snape estaba llamando uno por uno para pasar a dejar su trabajo—. ¿Terminaste todo? 

—Sí, ¿y tú? —inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, creando un moviendo un tanto exagerado— Toma un poco de la mía, ten —respondió Ron, dejando disimuladamente el vial que ya tenía preparado, para posteriormente verter más en uno nuevo.

—Gracias, amigo —Ron se limitó a asentir, respondiendo a su sonrisa.

Sólo que no contaron con que ciertos Slytherin's se percataron del intercambio. 

—Draco Malfoy —llamó Snape, con su voz fría y seseante de siempre. 

Ron y Harry rodaron los ojos cuándo el mencionado pasó por su lado. El moreno se acercó al oído de Ron, para susurrarle que patearía el trasero del rubio en la cancha, pero a Draco no le gustó para nada ese acercamiento, por ello les miró de mal modo y siguió su camino. Después de unos minutos, Snape llamó a Parkinson, y posteriormente a él.

—Harry Potter —la voz, más fría de lo usual, hizo que Harry se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Caminó despacio hasta el escritorio del profesor, deteniéndose frente a su persona. 

—Veo que sigue con la misma arrogancia de siempre, ¿no, Potter? —desconcertado, negó inmediatamente—. Yo creí que la guerra lo había transformado, pero ya veo que no —extendió la mano, pidiendo con aquel movimiento el vial que traía en su sudorosa mano.

Snape examinó la poción brevemente, levantando una ceja. 

—Señor, yo... —pero el pocionista levantó una mano, deteniendo su discurso que estaba por montar.

—Claro que yo no espero que comprenda la belleza y sutileza que tiene la preparación de una poción, pero esto es una completa aberración —le regresó el material con un poco de brusquedad—. Bébalo.

—¿Eh? 

—Lo que escuchó, Potter —sonrió burlonamente—. Se supone que trabajamos en una "Poción de la Memoria", y por Merlín espero arduamente que realmente le sirva, y así no se olvide de trabajar... —no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Snape— ¿Qué espera? ¿A caso quiere que le ayude?

Él negó, repentinamente avergonzado de sus actos; con su mano temblorosa, descorchó el vial y lo acercó a sus labios: olía terriblemente mal, y ni que decir de su aspecto verdoso. Godric, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ese debía ser el color y textura exacto. Con asco, evitando respirar por la nariz apretándola con sus dedos, bebió todo de un sorbo, vomitándose casi en el acto. 

—Bien, los demás vayan colocando sus trabajos en la mesa que está al fondo y vayan saliendo —a él le lanzó una mirada despectiva, antes de agregar—: espero que haya aprendido su lección, señor Potter, y que no vuelva a presentar un trabajo que no le pertenece. Puede retirarse.

Salió desconcertado de la mazmorra, es decir, no había nadie a sus alrededores que los haya podido echar de cabeza, hasta que recordó quién pasó antes de él ser nombrado. ¡Jodido hurón! Seguro que fue él.

...

—¡Maldita sea! —abrió bruscamente las cortinas de la cama.

—Hugh, ¿qué hace una señorita tan hermosa con ese vocabulario tan horrible? —preguntó Dean, mirándole fijamente.

—¡QUÉ SOY HARRY, MALDITA SEA! —y los tres chicos presentes abrieron la boca con sorpresa.

—¡¿Harry?! —preguntó Ron con voz chillona, lleno de incredulidad— ¿Pero qué te...?

—Tu poción, seguramente —susurró, entonces se le vino a la mente una genial idea—. ¡Hermione! Sí, ella siempre sabe que hacer...

Y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a la sala común. No obstante, después de una buena regañina por parte de su amiga, siguió quedando en las mismas.

—En serio lo siento, Harry, no sé que pasó o como se revierta esto —la castaña se veía un poco culpable—. Pero ven conmigo, mientras tanto, te puedo ayudar con tu ropa.

—¡No utilizaré ropa de mujer! —espetó con vergüenza.

—Jum, jum —Hermione levantó las cejas, mirando hacia sus pechos—. ¿No pretendes ir así por todo el colegio, verdad? —inmediatamente se sonrojó, y mierda, recordó que corrió por toda la sala común en ese estado, seguramente le habían botado los pechos y...

—Cambio de idea.

...

—¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que utilizar este artefacto de tortura? —preguntó Harry con angustia.

Hermione suspiró mientras volvía a colocar el sostén de encaje frente a su amigo. 

—Nos hundiríamos sin el soporte, Harry. Tú sólo póntelo —no es que le tuviese miedo a Herms, sólo obedecía por mera precaución. 

Con sus mejillas totalmente encendidas, tomó la ropa que la chica le brindó, e ingresó a los vestidores. Después de quince minutos (porqué joder, ¿Cómo le hacían para colocarse esa prenda del demonio?) salió abrumado por el aspecto que seguramente adquirió. Hermione en cuanto lo vio, sonrió complacida.

Se veía y se veía fijamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo, y no lograba entender como fue que terminó accediendo a utilizar bragas y una falda escolar; el sostén lo entendía, ¿pero bragas? Eso ya era demasiado. Suspiró derrotado. El punto era que estaba hermosa, no lo iba a negar; ahora estaba peinada con una coleta alta, que estilizaba su rostro, y las calcetas a medio muslo marcaban perfectamente sus piernas.

—Nada más ponte estos zapatos y nos vamos. Tenemos que ir a ver al director antes de que comiencen las clases.

—Sí, Herms.

Caminó incómodo a través de los corredores, sintiéndose observado constantemente. Se pegó lo mas que pudo al cuerpo de su amiga, buscando refugiarse en ella. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban frente a la gárgola que los llevaría al despacho del director, sin tener la menor idea de que hacer; o así fue, hasta que convenientemente salió Severus Snape, quién al verlas, colocó su mejor cara de póker.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, cuándo deberían de estar en el Gran Comedor, Granger y...? —Harry trató de esconder su cicatriz inútilmente.

—Es Harry, señor, no sabemos que fue lo que sucedió, pero así despertó esta mañana.

Entonces Snape verdaderamente pareció sorprendido, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos (rayos, desde la confesión que le dio de que sus ojos eran iguales a los su mamá, se sentía sonrojar ante la mirada penetrante del profesor). Entonces sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y susurró la contraseña, e ingresó primero a las escaleras, lo cual agradeció muchísimo... no es como si creyera que Snape fuera un pervertido, pero más valía prevenir.

—Mi muchacho, ¿se te olvidó algo? —preguntó Dumbledore al verlo ingresar, pero pronto se percató de las demás presencias- Señorita Granger —saludó cortés a la castaña, posando su mirada después en el moreno por unos segundos, para abrir los ojos con sorpresa—. ¡¿Harry?! —sin darse cuenta de ello, se había escondido detrás del pocionista— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Severus miró con recelo a Harry, antes de explicar los sucesos del día anterior.

—... no es de gravedad, por si sólo regresará a la normalidad en un par de días... o semanas —Harry abrió los ojos con horror. No, no y no, él no podía quedarse así ni un segundo más.

—Pero seguro que usted conoce alguna poción que acelere el proceso, profesor —la sonrisa socarrona que lanzó dijo que no.

—Lo siento, señorita Potter... —pareció retener una carcajada, la cuál disimuló con una tos fingida— en efecto, existe una poción para revertir los hechos, sin embargo tarda en prepararse el mismo tiempo que la poción multijugos, y por mala suerte no tengo preparado ni una sola gota.

—Vamos, Severus, no seas tan duro con el chico —dijo despreocupadamente el director, para después regresar su mirada en Harry—. Ya verás que esto pasará pronto, mientras tendrás que mudarte a una habitación privada hasta entonces, porqué no puedes estar entre tres hombres, y mucho menos entre mujeres.

Rayos, ahora tendría que ver diario este cuerpo que lo tenía como poseído, pero no objetó nada, entendía el punto de Dumbledore: No podía estar entre sus compañeros por el posible acoso que ello podría generar, al igual que con las chicas, pues, después de todo, seguía siendo un chico.

—Ahora sólo queda avisar a Sirius, pues aunque ya seas mayor, él sigue siendo tu tutor responsable, al menos hasta que finalices tus estudios aquí.

De pronto toda la atención estaba centrada nuevamente en su persona; apenado asintió. Dumbledore llamó a Sirius por medio de la red flú, y en menos de un minuto ya estaba presente en el despacho.

—¿Qué le sucedió a Harry? -—inmediatamente recorrió el lugar con su mirada, frunciendo el ceño al ver a Severus allí presente— ¿Y Harry? —volvió a preguntar escéptico.

—Aquí estoy —susurró, dando un paso al frente, manteniendo su vista al suelo.

—¡¿Eh?! —la mirada de Sirius reflejó desconcierto, y después de lo que parecieron horas, armó un posible rompecabezas en su mente, pues totalmente cabreado caminó hacia Severus— ¡TÚ! Seguro eres el responsable de todo esto.

—Sirius, por favor mantén la compostura y hablemos esto como personas civilizadas —con voz despreocupada, Dumbledore sonrió y explicó los hechos del día anterior.

—¡Ajá! ¿Y no le parece peligroso que Quejicus le haya dado de beber una poción que claramente él sabía que no estaba bien elaborada?

—Para tu información, sucio perro...

—Basta ya los dos, parecen un par de críos. Sirius, este asunto pasará en un par de semanas, aunque, por si las dudas, Severus se encargará de preparar la poción para revertir esto —empujó ambos hombres hasta que tomaron asiento frente a su escritorio, y les entregó a cada uno un par de caramelos.

—¿Pero Harry que hará mientras tanto? —cuestionó el Black con más calma.

—Parece demasiado familiarizado con la ropa de dama, lo cual eso no supondrá un problema —respondió Snape, con una sonrisa burlona. Harry se removió incómodo en su lugar.

—Yo me refiero a las clases —Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Tendrá que seguir con su vida normal —terminó la discusión el director, logrando hacer que el lugar quedara en un silencio ensordecedor.

Hermione, quien hasta el momento se mantuvo observando la escena, levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? —preguntó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

—¿Nos podemos retirar? Están por comenzar las clases, y...

—No se preocupe por eso, vayan al comedor y desayunen tranquilas, un par de elfos les llevará lo que necesiten —Hermione estaba por objetar, cuando el director agregó—: Perder una clase no les hará daño. Ya avisaré a los profesores de las circunstancias ocurridas.

—Bien —respondió Hermione, aún sin estar tan convencida.

—Después hablamos, Sirius —susurró con una sonrisa, y le dio un abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho, prongs.

Las dos salieron en total silencio del despacho, y Harry comenzaba a sentir que el peso de la realidad lo consumía. Antes de ingresar al comedor, Harry se detuvo por completo. No, él no podía hacer esto.

—Vamos, Harry, has pasado por cosas peores, no creo que sea tan malo.

El moreno negó inmediatamente.

—Te aseguro que es mucho peor que enfrentar dragones, Mione.

—No seas exagerado, ven.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta, alumnos de distintos años iban abandonando el lugar. Unos pasaban de largo, sin inmutarse de su presencia, no obstante, absolutamente todos los de Gryffindor lo miraban asombrados. _Mierda_ , pensó, el jodido rumor ya se había expandido por toda la casa de los leones, y estaba seguro que antes de siquiera concluir el día, todo Hogwarts ya estaría al tanto.

Tenía tantas ganas de regresar a su cama y no salir nunca, pero antes de siquiera suspirar, Hermione lo jaló del brazo, dirigiéndolos a la vacía mesa que les correspondía. Pronto una canasta de fruta y pan se colocó delante de ellas, al igual que jugo de naranja y una jarra de café. Después de morder un pedazo de pan, sintió una mirada penetrante en su espalda, e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar de quién provenía, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Malfoy, quien para su propia sorpresa, le sonrió coquetamente.

Casi se ahoga con el pan.

—Vámonos, Draco —la voz de Parkinson logró romper el contacto visual que mantuvieron por más de veinte segundos—, o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones.

Al caer en cuenta de lo que hizo, se sonrojó con violencia. Esperó a que el rubio saliera de su campo de visión para soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo. Hermione le miró con aparente diversión.

—Parece que Malfoy se enamoró de tu versión femenina, Harry —el mencionado rodó los ojos.

—Cállate.

¿Por qué el destino le odiaba tanto? ¿Es que hizo algo terriblemente mal en otra vida, que lo estaban castigando en esta?


	2. ¡Soy un hombre!

—¡Jodida mierda! —gruñó Harry, con gruesas lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos, mientras rodaba por la cama— ¡Estoy muriendo lentamente y ustedes no hacen nada al respecto! —reclamó, al sentirse ridículamente expuesto ante sus amigos.

—Pero ya te dije que es algo normal, Harry —refutó Hermione con desesperación—. Los cólicos menstruales son más intensos para algunas chicas, mientras que otras no sufren tanto. Además, si ya me hubieses hecho caso y tomaras esa poción, no seguirías llorando como nena.

—¡Pero es completamente injusto! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan doloroso? —lloriqueó, tomando el pequeño vial que contenía una poción color verde limón, nada antojable a simple vista. Abrió la antedicha poción, la examinó y olisqueó, haciendo una mueca de asco inmediatamente—. Definitivamente no beberé esta asquerosidad.

Hermione, que para ese entonces estaba perdiendo los nervios por la posibilidad de perder otra clase en menos de una semana, arrebató el vial de entre sus manos, y con una mirada de advertencia hacia Ron, apretó con rapidez la nariz de Harry, a la vez que vaciaba la poción en su boca, obligándole a tragar gracias a la falta de aire.

—¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?! —espetó el moreno, enojado.

—Ahora sólo falta el otro asunto —agregó Hermione nuevamente, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de odio por parte de su amigo.

Ron, quien hasta el momento no había hecho comentario alguno, se encontraba expectante en el mismo lugar, lleno de incomodidad, estando incluso más rojo que su cabello; no es como si Harry no se sintiera apenado por la situación, pero ahora tenía cosas mayores por las que preocuparse, como el estúpido dolor que le estaba consumiendo, y la horrible sensación de saber que sangre salía de su parte íntima.

—Ron, es mejor que te adelantes —dijo Hermione, una vez más, cortando el ambiente tenso.

Al pelirrojo no se lo repitieron dos veces, cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta, despidiéndose con un rápido movimiento de muñeca de ambas chicas. Hermione susurró con exasperación:

—¡Hombres!

—Por si lo olvidas, yo sigo siendo un hombre.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —ambos rodaron los ojos, estando ya un poco familiarizados con ese tipo de escenas—. Ahora hazme el favor de levantar tu holgazán trasero y llevarlo directamente a la ducha.

—Sí, mamá.

—Y trata de que agua caliente caiga directamente en tu vientre, eso también ayudará mucho.

Harry, al sentirse mucho más aliviado gracias a que la poción comenzaba hacer efecto, sintió por primera vez en la mañana su rostro enrojecer, cayendo de nueva cuenta, contra la realidad que le rodeaba.

Llevaba cinco días horribles atrapado en ese cuerpo. No es como si ya se estuviera acostumbrando a estar así, pero tener a su amiga, quien le estaba brindando su apoyo incondicional, explicándole con suma calma todo aquello que él desconocía, era totalmente consolador. Lo único que le jodia del tema era que todos lo trataran con... ¿fragilidad? Ahg, realmente no entendía, pero era como si de la nada se hubiese vuelto débil y vulnerable, o así le hacían sentir, mayormente, todos los chicos de Hogwarts, por lo que se veía constantemente en la necesidad de recordarles que era un jodido hombre, y que si incluso fuera mujer, eso no le haría para nada débil. ¡Incluso Sirius estaba siendo demasiado tonto al respecto!

Al día siguiente del accidente, cuando despertó en la habitación que le fue concedida por Dumbledore, descubrió que ahora tenía muchísima más ropa de la que realmente llegaría a utilizar, siendo toda de mujer: desde túnicas de las mejores telas, hasta ropa informal realmente hermosa. Y absolutamente todo venía por parte de su amado padrino; además, Sirius se encargaba a diario de comunicarse con él para saber cómo estaba manejando el asunto.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Harry se adentró bajo el chorro de agua, sintiendo gran satisfacción al sentir una gran calidez recorrer su vientre; aunque cuando tocó lavar _esa_ _parte_ del cuerpo, sintió escalofríos sobre cada partícula de su ser. Rápidamente salió del lugar con una toalla cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo, y lo recibió una Hermione con una pantaleta y un pequeño paquetito.

¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que pasar por todos esos ritos de tortura? Se preguntó Harry, mientras escuchaba atentamente a Hermione sobre su explicación de cómo usar correctamente una toalla sanitaria y la ropa que le convenía usar en esos días del mes. Al final terminaron saliendo demasiado tarde de la habitación, llegando al comedor justo con el tiempo contado para ingerir un poco de alimentos.

Incómodamente volteó a ver la mesa de las serpientes, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir a Malfoy viéndolo como ido, hasta que Parkinson lo sacudió levemente, haciéndolo reaccionar, no obstante, en lugar de desviar su mirada apenado, como él estaba haciendo, solo hizo que su mirar se intensificara, y que el rubio le dedicara una sonrisa coqueta, como hacía últimamente en cada uno de sus encuentros. Lo cierto era que Malfoy ya no le había enfrentado desde que regresaron a Hogwarts, quedando en un acuerdo mutuo de cada quien seguir su vida, aunque seguían manteniendo ese aire de competitividad de siempre, lo que realmente agradecía.

Terminando su primera clase, la cual fue Transformaciones, salió con sus amigos del aula, quienes se aseguraban de resguardarlo en el trayecto, llevándolo en medio de ambos. En el camino se encontraron con Terry Boot, un amigo de Harry, así que por lo mismo, decidió quedarse platicando con él, mientras Ron y Hermione se adelantaban, asegurándoles que llegaría a tiempo para su siguiente clase.

—Espero con ansias que ganen el partido del sábado.

—Bueno, pues ten por seguro que les patearemos el trasero a los de Slytherin.

Ambos carcajearon, hasta que Terry lo miró fijamente, deteniendo su risa.

—Por Merlín, realmente es raro verte como una chica.

—Ni lo digas... —susurró Harry con resignación y un tinte de amargura.

—Aunque tu hermosura sigue intacta.

—¿Qué?

—Digo que... —el cuerpo del Ravenclaw estaba cada vez más cerca del suyo, lo que era muy incómodo— tu belleza opaca a todos y todas en este lugar.

—¿T-terry?

—Yo estaría encantado de...

—Creo que Potter está expresando claramente que no quiere tu cercanía —asustados por la repentina interrupción, ambos voltearon a ver al dueño de dicha voz.

—¿Crees que haré caso a un estúpido ex—mortífago? —preguntó con burla.

Al parecer ese era un tema que no le gustaba tocar a Malfoy, porque inmediatamente bajó el rostro, rojo por la posible furia que estaba conteniendo.

—Vete a la mierda Boot —espetó Harry con ira—. Lárgate de aquí con todos tus estúpidos prejuicios.

—Pero...

—¡Lárgate!

—Ya me las pagarás, Malfoy —siseó colérico, yéndose del lugar al instante.

Harry no. creía que aún después de la guerra hubiese personas así, es decir, Draco era solo un niño cuando fue obligado a portar la marca tenebrosa, y no es que justificara sus acciones, pero estaba casi seguro que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo sometido bajo presión, ya fuera por parte de su padre, o por Voldemort. En fin, esos días de oscuridad habían pasado ya, y Harry no quería seguir juzgando a las personas a diestra y siniestra, dejándose llevar por posibles apariencias y prejuicios.

—Potter —saludó entonces el rubio, realmente incómodo por la situación, sin evitar que un tenue color rosa hiciera acto de presencia en su rostro.

—Malfoy —respondió amable, acompañado de un asentimiento de cabeza, sin poder evitar que su sorpresa se viera reflejada en su rostro.

¿Por qué todos actuaban tan raro? Debían de saber que en cualquier momento él volvería a ser el chico de siempre... aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Malfoy venía mandando ese tipo de miradas desde un tiempo atrás, pero era imposible que se debiera a lo que ahora mismo se estaba formando en sus pensamientos, ¿verdad?

...

No hacía falta decir que Snape estaba disfrutando la situación al máximo, postergando, a su parecer, más de lo necesario la iniciación de la poción que revertirá los catastróficos hechos, o quizá ya lo estaba haciendo y sólo quería gastarle una broma, aunque sonara raro. Igual estaba el hecho de que todos los profesores decidieron llamarle únicamente por su apellido, mientras que Severus no perdía oportunidad para llamarle "Señorita Potter". Era un hecho, Snape siempre disfrutaría hacerle la vida miserable.

Gracias a Godric, la tortura llamada _menstruación_ duró tan solo tres días, finalizando poco antes del partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, así que sin más, su vida fue un poco más llevadera. Los días posteriores a su encuentro con Malfoy, no lograba verle el rostro por mucho tiempo, sin que un fuerte sonrojo lo invadiera, y no, no se debía a sus constantes cambios de humor, sabía que algo intenso e insólito se removía dentro de sí. Lo más seguro que era asco, sí, eso debía ser.

Y allí estaba él, esperando la indicación para emprender vuelo, manteniendo en un agarre firme su escoba, con su mente en blanco para evitar pensar en los problemas que le rodeaban desde que tiene huso de razón... quizá no tanto, pero por ahí iba el asunto. En cuanto madame Hooch dio la indicación, inició el tan esperado partido. El aire fresco pegando de lleno contra su rostro era, por mucho, muy relajante y liberador, y anotó internamente salir a volar más seguido solo, fuera de los arduos entrenamientos, siendo una excelente ayuda para liberar toda presión a la que se siguiera sometiendo.

En algún punto del partido, Malfoy había comenzado a seguirle de cerca, notando a la vez que ambos equipos iban empates, entonces con una extraña emoción embriagando su cuerpo, buscó con mayor determinación la snitch dorada, no obstante, no fue capaz de verla por ningún lado. Entonces, de pronto Malfoy salió volando a toda velocidad, y él, sin dudarlo, le siguió. Prontamente notó la pequeña bola brillante, pero una bludger que iba en su dirección le hizo perder un par de segundos en lo que la esquivaba en un certero movimiento, que en momentos como esos, eran demasiado cruciales; Malfoy estaba a nada de tomarla, pero Harry no menguó en su esperanza, y se inclinó un poco más sobre su escoba para tomar mayor velocidad, y más pronto de lo esperado, logro alcanzar al rubio.

No obstante, cuando éste ya casi tenía la snitch entre sus manos, lo volteó a ver y sonrió con una sinceridad abrumadora, para después desviar su vuelo hacia la izquierda, haciendo que el moreno se pegara de lleno contra la pelotita; Harry sostuvo la snitch unos segundos, anonado, hasta que fuertes vítores inundaron sus oídos... ¡eso no fue un jodido partido!

¡Estaba harto! No soportaba ni un solo instante más. Así que buscó con furia a Draco Malfoy por toda la cancha, hasta que lo divisó caminando muy apartado de sus compañeros con dirección a las regaderas, y sin importarle absolutamente nada ni nadie, bajó a toda velocidad, deteniéndose abruptamente antes de caer en el suelo, y corrió en su dirección, lanzándose a su persona cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Lo volteó para poder verlo a sus ojos.

—¡No necesitaba tu estúpida ayuda, Malfoy! No soy ninguna chica indefensa.

—Tranquilízate, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Si tan solo hubieses mantenido la boca cerrada... —murmuró, lo que en realidad se escuchó más como un gruñido.

—Realmente no entiendo de que...

—Cállate y jódeme...

—¿Q-qué?

—...

Harry había perdido el hilo de la conversación porque simplemente se le ocurrió meterse a sus pensamientos en un momento como ese, además, pronto se dio cuenta del silencio extraño que abarcaba el lugar. Miró a los lados, observando como todos estaban expectantes a la discusión que ambos mantenían. Entonces sintió algo duro bajo su trasero, y cayó en cuenta de la posición demasiado sugerente en la que estaban. ¡Mierda! Con un brinco se levantó y encaró al rubio nuevamente, sin contener el intenso carmín que seguramente tenía pintado en todo su rostro.

—¡Soy un hombre!

Y salió con rapidez del lugar... ¿qué rayos había hecho esta vez? Bien, debía estar acostumbrado a ser un verdadero estúpido, pero regularmente eran otro tipo de circunstancias antes, ¿qué es lo que había cambiado? ¿Por qué no simplemente la tierra se lo tragaba? A ese paso en el que iba, moriría algún día de un infarto, o de alguna enfermedad relacionada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, también espero que sepan perdonar la demora. Mi celular se averió y ahora estoy utilizando uno en el que me cuesta trabajo escribir porque su pantalla está toda fea. Además, como mi sobrino está de visitas, no tomo casi el cel para nada, lo que me deja poder escribir por las noches, cuando él duerme. 
> 
> Como siempre, perdonen las faltas de ortografía (trato de que no sean muchas, pero a veces de leer tanto un solo capítulo es abrumador, arhe) Quiero que sepan que amé sus hermosos comentarios, los cuales son una inspiración para mí. Les amo ♡


	3. Enigma

Harry no podía andar con tranquilidad por los pasillos del colegio, no solo porque todos lo miraban raro seguramente por el final tan inesperado del pasado partido, sino que realmente no deseaba encontrarse con Malfoy. Algo que era sumamente estúpido si contaba el hecho de que compartían aula en diversas materias, y por obviedad, no podía estar saltándose todas esas clases, claro, no podía hacerlo si no quería ganar una detención.

Pero en fin, allí estaba él... ella, uhg, últimamente le costaba identificarse adecuadamente con alguno de los sexos, es decir, sabía perfectamente que era un hombre, pero hoy en día sentía extraño llamarse simplemente como un "él", pero no era como si eso realmente le interesara. Ahora sí, siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, estaba él en clase de Pociones, prestando suma atención a las explicaciones del profesor Snape, solo para evitar que su mirada recorriera en su totalidad la mazmorra. Sabía que Malfoy estaba allí presente, pues antes de ingresar al aula notó que él caminaba a gran velocidad justo por detrás, como si tratara de alcanzar a alguien, y al pensar que podría ser a ella quien buscaba, corrió hacia dentro buscando el lugar más alejado posible.

Sus amigos se miraban preocupados por su excesiva paranoia, pero ellos no comprendían lo que estaba pasando, así que Harry pensó que no tenían derecho a juzgarlo.

—Señorita Potter, le acabo de hacer una pregunta.

Harry levantó la mirada, pues no se había percatado que se había quedado viendo perdidamente una página de su libro. Apenada susurró:

—Lo siento, profesor, no estaba prestando atención —a Harry le pareció que Snape sonrió burlón, algo realmente extraño, ya que usualmente solo mantenía su estoica mirada llena de desdén.

—Creo que eso fue algo que notamos todos, pero si desea perderse en sus pensamientos libremente, le sugiero que abandone este lugar de inmediato —sentía como todas las miradas estaban posadas en su persona, siendo una mucho más pesada que las demás.

—Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder.

—Bien —seseó Snape, dándoles la espalda nuevamente—. Cómo les decía, el Asfódelo no solo funciona para...

Volteó a los lados en busca de esa mirada penetrante que instantes atrás logró descolocarlo, no obstante, se arrepintió de inmediato al saber que era ni más ni menos la persona de quien se la pasaba huyendo. Malfoy levantó las cejas con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lanzaba una mariposa de papel que voló sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros, hasta posarse frente a sí.

El primer pensamiento que le llegó es que debía arrojar ese pedazo de papel muy lejos de allí, pero la parte menos racional de su cerebro le dictó que la abriera inmediatamente para saciar su curiosidad. Sí, esa parte de en él ganó. Con cuidado fue desdoblando el papel tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¡Harry! —susurró Hermione—. Pon atención.

Solo se limitó a asentir, pero leyó el contenido de todos modos.

_Potter, te veo después del toque de queda en la torre de astronomía. Tenemos que hablar._

¡Ja! ¿Qué se creía el hurón? Obviamente faltaría a ese encuentro, ¿o porque creía que huía de su sola presencia? Ahora si creía que el rubio había quedado mal de la cabeza. Negando para sí mismo, comenzó a preparar la poción detalladamente, tal como exigían los apuntes del profesor, pues la última vez, el mínimo error le había cambiado la vida por completo (quería creer que el error de Ron había sido pequeñísimo, al menos por su propio bien).

Al terminar se quedó al final de la clase, para hacerle un par de preguntas a Snape. No obstante, el rubio parecía negarse a irse del lugar, levantando sus pertenencias con demasiada lentitud, pero no tenía más tiempo que perder, así que se acercó lo más que pudo al profesor, susurrando:

—¿Ya comenzó con la preparación de ya sabe qué?

—No te preocupes, niña, lo que menos quiero es tener al perro sarnoso de tu padrino merodeando por aquí —ignorado el hecho de que le llamaron niña y que habían insultado a Sirius, sonrió alegre.

—Muchas gracias —respondió, saliendo con rapidez del lugar.

Iba caminando con tranquilidad, creyendo que por fin se había desecho del rubio, cuando fue tomada del brazo, guiándola a un pasillo vacío.

—Potter, tenemos que hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? —espetó Malfoy molesto—. ¡Yo sólo quiero disculparme por lo del pasado partido! —Harry arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—Vale, disculpas aceptadas. Ahora déjame ir.

—Claro que no, también quería decirte que... que no creo que seas débil solo porque ahora eres mujer, quiero decir... ¡Por Salazar, eres Harry Potter! ¡El jodido salvador del mundo!

—Ok, ahora sí estoy sorprendido, no creí que tú...

—Oh no, ni te ilusiones, yo sólo decía que siempre has sido el niño—que—vivió, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, eres un... buen mago.

—Bueno, eso es bastante viniendo de ti, pero no te preocupes Malfoy, no estaba en mis mejores días y estaba estresado. Aunque gracias por dejarme ganar, supongo —susurró con un poco de disgusto—. Ahora sí, si no es mucha molestia, no me gustaría llegar tarde a mi próxima clase.

—¿Prefieres una clase a mi espectacular presencia?

—Sí.

—... a.

El moreno sentía que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba, pero Malfoy estaba más insoportable de lo normal y ni siquiera era porque estaban peleando como en antaño.

—Bueno, ¿me dejarás ir o no?

—A veces no sé cómo... ahg, cómo sea, ¿quieres ir conmigo a la próxima fiesta organizada por las cuatro casas?

—¡¿Malfoy, estás loco?!

—No, estoy caliente, digo, ¿qué?

Harry sonrió nervioso y poco a poco se fue alejando.

—E—eh, no estoy seguro de ir, pero yo te aviso en la semana —y corrió a todo lo que sus cortos pasos daban.

Definitivamente el fin del mundo estaba cerca o un gran terremoto estaba por ocurrir, pues, ¡¿cuándo se había visto a Malfoy comportarse así enfrente de él?! O simplemente comportarse de ese modo enfrente de alguien. Además, ¿estaba coqueteándole o fue imaginación suya? Fuese cual fuese el caso, le pareció totalmente perturbador. Y obviamente se lo hizo saber a sus amigos, pidiendo su opinión al respecto.

—Yo digo que es una trampa y que te alejes de él de inmediato.

—Ronald Weasley —estaba seguro que su amiga se aguantó las ganas de darle un sape al pobre de Ron, pues su mirada severa lo decía todo—. La guerra cambió a muchas personas y yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, quizá sólo está buscando mantener una buena relación contigo, y tú lo malinterpretaste... como siempre —murmuró entre dientes.

—Puede ser, pero aun así lo pensaré.

—Haces bien, amigo, yo aún no me fío de ese hurón.

—Ya cállate Ronald.

Harry aún no entendía cómo podían mantener una relación romántica, si eran completamente distintos en todos los sentidos, pero precisamente eso es lo que hacía única su relación, además de que se entendían a la perfección. En realidad a veces los envidiaba.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo con normalidad, o al menos toda la normalidad que conformaba su vida desde siempre, así que no le sorprendió saber que a Malfoy no fue el único que se le ocurrió invitarle a la dichosa fiesta, la que supuestamente se rumoreaba sería épica, algo jamás visto en toda la historia de Hogwarts, ya que fueron las mismas cuatro casas las que lo organizaron, para mantener buena convivencia entre todos, y así poder relacionarse los unos con los otros. Pero a él no se le antojaba ir, un poco por flojera y otro por la posibilidad de ser acosado.

Aunque sincerándose consigo mismo, le daba ternura ver a Malfoy mirarlo con esperanza, además de que se la pasaba ahuyentando a posibles pretendientes, aunque no comprendía porque. Creyendo ser la oportunidad perfecta para hacer nuevas amistades entre casas "enemistadas", decidió aceptar al rubio. Sólo no esperó que esto les llevaría a compartir tiempo juntos entre la semana, como aquella tarde que el rubio la invitó a dar un paseo cerca del lago negro.

El ambiente era cálido y no le incomodaba la presencia de Malfoy, más bien le parecía un poco cómoda y relajante. Mientras tanto, una agradable charla se había instalado en medio de ellos dos.

—¿Qué planeas hacer saliendo de Hogwarts, Potter? —preguntó el rubio, mirándole fijamente.

—Solía pensar que quería convertirme en auror, pero ya no creo que me llame la atención —Harry lo miró de soslayo—. Quizá sólo estuve apantallado porque algún día mis padres lo fueron, pero ahora que lo pienso, me gustaría ser profesor.

—¿Cómo sabes que te gustará y que al final no te terminarás arrepintiendo? —preguntó denotando un poco de burla.

—Pues es muy fácil, Malfoy. ¿Recuerdas al ejército de Dumbledore en quinto año? —el rubio asintió— Pues ese fue realmente un grupo de estudio de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que Umbitch no enseñaba absolutamente nada, y de alguna manera terminé siendo yo quien les ayudó. Claro que también estaban algunos de clases más avanzadas que compartían sus propios aprendizajes, pero creo que disfruté bastante. ¿Puedes creer que fui yo quien les enseñó a crear un Patronus corpóreo?

Draco colocó un rostro lleno de sorpresa, y por alguna razón, Harry notó orgullo en su mirada, lo cual calentó su pecho.

—En serio me sorprendes, Potter.

—Bueno, creo que simplemente no nos conocíamos adecuadamente. Pero dime, ¿tú qué planeas después de Hogwarts?

—Sinceramente no sé —susurró, cabizbajo—. Hace apenas tres años atrás creí tener mi vida resuelta. Ahora sólo iré a donde el viento me lleve.

—Al menos espero que sea algo que disfrutes mucho.

—Espero lo mismo, Potter.

Por primera vez, Harry logró percibir a Malfoy como una persona más, con problemas igual de reales como los suyos, siendo que incluso su vida llegaría a ser más difícil con el pasado que le pisaría los pies por siempre, pues aunque él haya abierto los ojos para dejar los prejuicios de lado, no quería decir que todos lo harían y lo aceptarían a la primera; desafortunadamente, aunque hubiese sucedido en contra de su voluntad, Draco Malfoy llevaba la marca tenebrosa impregnada en su hermosa piel.

Sintió verdadera empatía por Draco. Y por alguna razón, Harry logró mostrarse como realmente era frente a él, pues se sentía en una libertad que jamás había experimentado, y realmente no creía que Draco le estuviese hablando por su título de "héroe", de antemano estaba enterado que odiaba ese título tanto como él.

Definitivamente no se arrepentía de la sabía decisión que su amiga le ayudó a elegir. Tras la máscara de Malfoy se escondía un gran enigma, uno que él se encargaría de resolver en su totalidad. Lo que Harry no sabía, es que estaba cayendo bajo redes, de las que difícilmente lograría salir ileso.


	4. Aguafiestas

Y allí estaba él, caminando a lado de Draco Malfoy, llamando la atención de todos, en busca de sus amigos.

La verdad era que pese a que le era agradable la presencia del rubio, se sentía un poco cohibido a su lado, sin importar que anteriormente ya habían estado juntos de una forma tan natural, que incluso podría decirme que no parecía que alguna vez fueron enemigos; no obstante, por alguna razón, ahora era distinto. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, sus manos estaban sudando y temía que si a Draco que se le ocurría tomarlo, sintiera asco de su persona; he ahí otro problema, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a algo que en otras circunstancias no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Menos tratándose de Malfoy.

Pero bueno, ahora que se consideraban algo así como amigos, tenía miedo de crear una mala impresión delante de su persona. Algo sumamente extraño, si lo pensaba a profundidad, pero como ese día en específico su cerebro parecía no estar funcionando de manera natural, ignoró por completo el tema.

Además, el día anterior le había escrito a Sirius y a Remus al respecto, tratando de tener dos expectativas de lo que posiblemente le estaba sucediendo, pero por parte de ambos solo recibió la misma respuesta: Deja que las cosas tomen su curso. De un modo, en su momento lo sintió patético, pero ahora que lo analizaba más, quizá era lo mejor que le habían podido decir, así que suspiró profundamente y trató de relajarse, mostrando una sonrisa reluciente a todos sus compañeros que encontraba en el camino.

Ojalá lo hubiese hecho desde temprano, ahorrándose mucho estrés por no saber que debería utilizar para ese día, es decir, su ser le dictaba que debía lucir espectacular y reluciente, para que Draco no pudiese apartar su mirada de él. Y si no hubiese sido por Hermione, quizá hubiese terminado optando por utilizar unos viejos pantalones vaqueros, con cualquier camisa desgastada.

Aún recordaba cada segundo de esa atroz escena.

...

_—¡No tengo nada que ponerme! —exclamó Harry irritado, arrojando, literalmente, todo lo que encontraba a su paso._

_—Amigo..._

_—Podemos ir a Hogsmeade temprano, igual yo necesito unas cosas del pueblo —propuso Hermione._

_—Pero es que yo no sé nada de..._

_—¡Amigo! —gritó Ron desesperado, sin lograr comprender de que hablaban, y sintiendo que estaba perdiendo cada vez más a Harry. Ojalá sólo se tratara de un efecto secundario de la poción—. Yo veo perfectamente lleno tu baúl con ropa en perfecto estado; yo digo que cualquier de esa te quedará bien._

_—Absolutamente no —dijo la castaña de inmediato. La verdad es que ella se divertía con la situación, y así como a veces se sentía incomprendida en medio de sus dos amigos, ahora había alguien que sentía lo que ella, y lo disfrutaba al máximo—, Harry tiene que verse muy bien mañana._

_—Por Merlín, Hermione, si ni tú te preocupas por tu propio aspecto._

_—Ese es un tema distinto —susurró sonrojada._

_—¿Sabes que,_ _Herms_ _? Ron tiene razón, cualquier cosa está bien._

_—Gracias a_ _Godric_ _que recuperaste la razón. Realmente comenzaba a preocuparme._

...

Por suerte, parecía haber cumplido su cometido, ya que cuando recién se encontró con el rubio, éste había quedado boca abierto; y decía solo que "parecía", ya que también existían probabilidades de que lo hubiese hecho porque se veía ridículo.

Realmente era extraño ver a tantos estudiantes de diversas casas conviviendo, como si la rivalidad jamás hubiese existido, aunque ese era el principal punto de la reunión, pues incluso el director Dumbledore habían accedido a prestar el salón del gran comedor. Quizá todo eso terminaría en muchas relaciones sentimentales.

Dejó de vagar en sus pensamientos, solo para notar que sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, no aparecían por ningún lado. La música resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos, haciendo que no se concentrara del todo.

Draco se acercó hasta su oído.

—Oye Harry, ¿quieres beber algo? —preguntó el rubio, claramente aburrido.

Maldita sea, lo que faltaba: estaba aburriendo a su acompañante.

—Lo que sea, estaré bien con cualquier cosa que traigas —susurró con vergüenza.

Draco asintió y desapareció del lugar inmediatamente, dejando a un Harry abrumado. Quizá era mejor que regresara a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí podría ser todo el aguafiestas que siempre era en las fiestas, sin que nadie lo juzgara; realmente estaba por hacerlo cuando el rubio regresó con dos vasos llenos de una bebida azul desconocida. Draco pareció haber notado su desconfianza, ya que sonrió y le entregó el vaso.

—Solo es whisky de fuego, pero la versión Weasley.

—Oh, gracias —y se empinó de inmediato el contenido, en un vano intento de mejorar la antipática que lo estaba consumiendo.

—Uff, yo no haría eso, Harry.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes —susurró, arrastrando las palabras, pues su garganta estaba ardiendo.

Entonces Harry por fin comenzó a entrar en ambiente, comenzando a charlar de cosas triviales, mientras que más y más bebidas alcohólicas eran ingeridas, hasta que ni uno de los dos sabía con exactitud de que hablaban.

—Y así es como algunos muggles creen que los Aliens construyeron varias civilizaciones.

—Es evidente que fuimos nosotros los magos los que hicieron esas grandes construcciones —pero el moreno lo ignoro por completo.

—Oye, imagina que los centauros viajaran al espacio, ¿tienes idea de cuánto nos beneficiaria?

Draco se llenó de ternura. Ahora que poco a poco iba conociendo más del pelinegro, sentía que sus sentimientos se iban desbordando más allá de lo que jamás imaginó.

—Creo que es momento de que nos vayamos, Harry —dijo Draco, viendo que ya no había muchas personas en el lugar, más que unas cuantas parejas bailando románticamente.

Harry sonrió con picardía.

—¿Por qué no mejor me invitas a bailar? —cuestionó con emoción, mientras extendía su mano para que Malfoy la tomara.

—Buena elección.

En medio de pasos erráticos, comenzaron a bailar. Draco sostenía con firmeza la cintura de la, ahora, chica, y Harry se sostenía de sus hombros, para poder tener contacto directo con los preciosos ojos grises del rubio, que justo en ese momento parecían más brillantes de lo normal. De ese modo, ambos se fueron acercando con lentitud, hasta la que la punta de sus narices chocaron.

Draco no pudo resistir las palabras que hacía muchísimo soñó con decir, pero que claramente siempre imaginó jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Eres perfecto Harry, no importa si eres chica o no, de cualquier manera tú... —pero fue silenciado por los suaves labios de Harry, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—También eres perfecto, Draco.

...

Harry despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin saber realmente donde se estaba, hasta que encontró sus lentes botados muy cerca de él, notando que realmente si había llegado a salvo hasta su cama. Abrió las cortinas de su habitación, arrepintiéndose de aquello en el momento en que el sol dio de lleno contra sus ojos, aumentando su jaqueca.

—Odio mi vida —murmuró, mientras caminaba a su ducha con desgano.

Abrió la regadera, y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, disfrutando de la sensación refrescante. Salió, se vistió, y cuando se estaba colocando su blusa, notó una marca morada en su cuello.

Se exaltó en demasía.

¿Qué le había pasado? O más bien, ¿qué había hecho el día anterior y con quién? Aunque viendo en retrospectiva, no se había separado para nada de Malfoy, pues sus amigos jamás se habían juntado con ellos, lo que quería decir que Draco y él...

Pero no recordaba nada más allá de un instante en el que, observando cada detalle del rostro del rubio, acarició con la yema de sus dedos sus rosados labios. Cerró los ojos y revivió la escena, sintiendo una vez más la suavidad.

—¿Usará algo para tenerlos así de suaves? —murmuró, y un fuerte rubor hizo acto de aparición en su rostro—. ¡No! Nosotros solo somos amigos, además... somos hombres, no podemos tener nada de nada.

O eso se obligaba a creer cada que lo veía, pero parecía ser completamente imposible no admirar su belleza, y ni que decir de su respingado trasero.

 _—No, concéntrate Harry, tienes que terminar tu ensayo y...._ —sus pensamientos fueron cortados por una familiar presencia.

Inmediatamente quedó prendado ante Malfoy, mirándolo a la lejanía, claro está, quien realmente se veía que estaba estudiando, o así fue hasta que llegó Pansy Parkinson a su lado, comenzando una plática amena con el rubio, una que claramente no escuchó, seguramente porque habían colocado un hechizo silenciador.

Sin darse cuenta, apretó las manos con fuerza, acción que no pasó desapercibido por Hermione, así que la chica siguió la mirada de su amigo.

—Harry —susurró, pero éste no le prestó atención— ¡Harry!

—¿Sí?

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque realmente comenzaba a tener una idea de que estaba sucediendo.

—Por supuesto, Herms, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?

—Claro, Harry —la castaña regresó su mirada a la mesa del rubio, notando que este estaba sonriéndole con cariño a Parkinson—. Hacen una hermosa pareja, ¿verdad?

Eso, por supuesto, tomó toda la atención de Harry.

—¿Perdón?

—Digo que Malfoy y Parkinson se ven lindos juntos.

—Por supuesto que... —Hermione estaba ansiosa porque Harry aceptara sus posibles sentimientos, pero él se quedó pensativo, analizando el porqué de su reacción, si supuestamente él no sentía nada por Draco. Al final sólo se encogió de hombros y asintió con desánimo.

—¿Seguro? Quieres decir que, si ellos llegaran a tener una relación en un futuro, tú, como nuevo amigo de Malfoy... ¿los apoyarías? —pareció que dio con el clavo de la situación, ya que Harry miró de reojo al rubio.

—Herms —susurró. La castaña asintió en señal de estar escuchando—. Creo que me gusta Malfoy.

—¿En serio? Creo que eres el último que se ha enterado de eso.

—Oh, por Merlín, ¿soy tan obvio?

—Bueno, quitando el hecho de que siempre pareces estar obsesionado con cada movimiento que realiza Malfoy desde nuestro primer año, pues sí, eres muy obvio —respondió Hermione con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry le dio una media sonrisa en agradecimiento.

—¿Y no estás enojada? Quiero decir, él ha sido un idiota contigo desde que lo conocemos —la castaña soltó una leve carcajada, pero de inmediato se calló. Madame Pince los miraba de soslayo.

—Por supuesto que no —la chica colocó un hechizo a su alrededor—. En serio que tú y Ron me sacarán canas verdes de seguir así, ¿a caso nunca me prestan atención? Llevo días diciéndoles que las personas cambian, se redimen en tiempos difíciles, y todos nosotros lo hemos hecho. Debemos dejar el pasado atrás y avanzar... curar nuestras cicatrices.

—Draco dice lo mismo —Hermione asintió.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? Ve por tu hombre, corre.

Harry sonrió y no esperó a que lo mencionaran dos veces; cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentado a un lado del rubio. Parkinson le dedicó una mirada llena de odio, y como si supiera que seguir allí sería una total pérdida de tiempo, salió sin decir palabra alguna.

—Hola, Mal... Draco —saludó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, la cual fue correspondida de inmediato, mientras acomodaba los libros en la mesa, aquellos que supuestamente estaba repasando instantes atrás junto su amiga— ¿Puedo estudiar a tu lado?

Bien, parecía que nada entre ellos había cambiado, por lo que así terminaba de confirmar que entre ellos no había pasado nada aquella noche en la fiesta... desafortunadamente.

—Por supuesto.

Así fue como terminó olvidando que el tiempo existía y que debía estar en el campo de Quidditch desde media hora atrás. Antes de llegar con su equipo, se detuvo y volteó a ver al rubio, quien aprovechó el momento para terminar de aclarar sus dudas.

—¿Seguro que no habrá problema porque me quede a verlos?

—¡Claro que no!

Draco miró con suficiencia a la chica que estaba parada detrás del moreno.

—¡Claro que sí, Harry Potter! ¿Cómo sabes que no irá con cualquier otro equipo a contar muestras estrategias? Además, deberías ser tú el primero en llegar aquí como el capitán que eres, y ya llevamos media hora esperándote —Harry observó cómo Ginny parecía haber cambiado de color.

—Sabes Harry, podemos vernos cuando termine el entrenamiento —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No! Tú te quedas, le guste a quién le guste —Draco asintió y se dirigió a las gradas para tomar asiento, ignorando por completo el rostro lleno de indignación de la pelirroja.

—¿Has perdido el juicio?

Harry la ignoró y caminó hacia donde estaba parado el resto del equipo.

—¡Harry!

—¡¿Qué, Ginevra?! —podía jurar que jamás le había parecido tan desesperante la chica.

—¡No puedes hacernos esto! Se supone que somos un equipo.

Harry arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿En serio? Y dime, Ginny —su voz siempre suave y delicada, se puso ronca al mencionar su nombre, casi como si lo dijera con desprecio—, ¿qué se supone que hice, que no me tomé el atrevimiento de consultarlo con ustedes?

El equipo poco a poco se fue colocando a su alrededor.

—Traer a Malfoy, por supuesto —Harry rio y se le unieron unas cuantas risas más.

—¿Ah sí? Wooow, es que en serio yo no sabía que debíamos pedir permiso para traer amigos a ver el entrenamiento, porque entonces todos hemos estado en problemas alguna vez —Harry miró al rededor—. Tal como tú, Ginny, quien no pidió permiso para invitar a Dean.

El problema es que la pelirroja lo tomó como celos.

—Por si lo olvidas, él sí es un Gryffindor, así que no hay problemas con Dean —debatió la chica.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no nos traicionará yendo a contar nuestra estrategia a otro equipo? —respondió, utilizando las propias palabras de Ginny, quien inmediatamente se volteó enfurecida, y desapareció de la cancha, refunfuñando.

—Uy, qué intensa —murmuró Ron.

—Ni que lo digas —susurró.

Aunque, de algún modo, quizá se sentía identificado con la chica, es decir, probablemente estaba en aquéllos días del mes, donde hasta la mosca que pasa en frente de uno es una gran molestia.

Volteó a ver a Draco a las gradas y sonrió en su dirección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este capítulo no es la gran cosa, pero ya casi llego a la parte por la que comencé a escribir esto, y debo decir que estoy emocionada, aunque no se me da el smut. Así que ya veremos cómo termina. Cómo dije en un principio, esto sería corto, y no expandiré de más el tema.
> 
> Por cierto, no odio a Ginny, por lo regular me gusta leerla y escribirla como la amiga del Drarry uwu pero no sé que sucedió aquí, y esto fue lo que salió. Quizá y sí termine siendo la vieja loca shippeadora del Drarry :0
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito. Y por supuesto, quiero que sepan que les amo por darle una oportunidad a este intento de fic :'( Son amor puro 💕
> 
> Postdata: Como en las noches es la única oportunidad que tengo para escribir, quiero decirles que perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, no tenía mis lentes puestos, y el teclado de mi celular se alocaba de momentos, y como ya tengo sueño, ya no la chequé. (Es algo que sí o sí haré después de terminar esto).


	5. ¿Theodore Nott?

_—Eres lo más hermoso que jamás he visto, Harry —_ _ronronearon_ _cerca de su oído con una voz tan ronca, haciendo su piel estremecer._

 _Posteriormente, sintió perfectamente como unos suaves labios hacia un recorrido con besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello, cuestión por la que no pudo evitar un gemido de satisfacción. A la vez, dos grandes manos de piel clara se iban colando a través de su blusa, hasta llegar a sus pechos,_ _masajeándolos_ _suavemente._

_—Quiero hacerte mía._

_—_ _Mgh_ _—gimió en respuesta—. P-por favor..._

_—¿Por favor qué, Harry? —unos ojos grises profundos, que en ese instante parecían como plata fundida, la miraron con total anhelo, y ella deseó aún más... quería llegar hasta el final con él, sin duda alguna._

_—Hazme tuya, Draco._

_—Tus palabras son órdenes, Harry... Harry, ¡Harry! —el grito que el rubio soltó la desconcertó por completo, y lo volteó a ver, solo para encontrarse con el rostro de su amiga frente a él._

_—¿Hermione?_

—¡Harry, despierta!

—¿Eh? —se levantó sobresaltado de la cama, pues la imágen de su amiga a un lado de su cama lo desconcertó por unos instantes, hasta que recordó que sólo estaba en su habitación.

Soltó un fuerte bostezo.

—De nuevo con las pesadillas —afirmó la castaña.

De pronto, los recuerdos del sueño que tuvo le cayeron como balde de agua fría.

—S-sí, fue un sueño horrible...

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya verás que algún día, todos estos estragos amargos que aún vivimos del pasado, quedarán enterados por completo atrás —y acarició su cabello con ternura—. Solo venía a despertarte, porque ya es tarde y te perderás el desayuno, pero cuando ingresé a tu habitación, tú estabas gimiendo con desesperación... ¿quieres que te espere y nos vayamos juntas?

Harry, conforme su amiga iba hablando, comenzó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa, y un pequeño color carmín se colocó en sus mejillas. Afortunadamente, ella no sospechaba en lo más mínimo sobre que sus sueños no tenían nada que ver con algo terrorífico, o bueno, al menos nada terrorífico para Harry.

—No te preocupes, Herms, en un rato te alcanzo —murmuró bajito, desviando la mirada levemente—, quiero estar unos minutos solo.

—Entiendo, te veo entonces en el gran comedor —respondió mientas se dirigía a la salida—. No tardes.

—No prometo nada —el moreno estaba casi seguro que su amiga rodó los ojos tras eso.

Una vez estando completamente seguro que la castaña se había retirado del lugar, se dejó caer dramáticamente en la cama. Esa situación le estaba matando, y lo terminó de confirmar cuando dirigió su mano a su zona íntima, notando que de nuevo estaba como en los últimos tres días: completamente mojada.

No podía seguir con esos jodidos sueños húmedos, porque además de ser vergonzoso (al menos para él), no podía mirar al rubio a los ojos sin que un fuerte rubor hiciera acto de presencia en ella.

Ugh, es que si tan solo hace unos días no hubiese visto a Draco desnudo por accidente en los vestidores tras un partido de Quidditch, esto que estaba viviendo, no estaría pasando, en absoluto. Además, ¿por qué justo ahora? Es decir, con anterioridad jamás había sufrido de los famosos sueños húmedos (o al menos no que él recordara), por lo que, se llenó de sorpresa el primer día que amaneció con algo pegajoso en su ropa interior, además de encontrarse muy extasiada, como si hubiese corrido un gran maratón.

Aquella vez que ocurrió el _accidente_ con Malfoy _,_ sólo había llegado allí, a los vestidores, completamente contenta por la victoria de Slytherin en un juego _amistoso_ contra Ravenclaw (el cual no tenía relación alguna con los demás torneos), creyendo que Draco ya estaba vestido en su totalidad.

¡Era lo más lógico!

Absolutamente todos habían salido ya de los vestidores, así que ingresó con toda la confianza del mundo al lugar, solo para encontrar a un Malfoy desnudo, aún con gotas de agua escurriendo a través de su perfecto y muy bien tonificado pecho.

Aunque, también debido a eso, notó que las cicatrices de la maldición que le lanzó a Draco en su sexto año, seguían allí, tan vívidas, que le entraron demasiadas ganas de acariciarlas con cariño y besarlas, susurrándole a Draco cuanto lamentaba ese día.

En el poco tiempo que ambos llevaban de amistad, el rubio había compartido con él detalladamente como fue vivir bajo el mismo techo que Lord Voldemort. Cómo éste mismo le obligó a portar la marca tenebrosa, en señal de venganza por culpa de su padre, quien había roto la profecía que Voldemort tanto anhelaba. El cómo torturaba a su madre para así poder manipularlo a su antojo; absolutamente todos los castigos que Draco recibía si llegaba a intentar negarse a algún mandato... todo el sufrimiento que vivió y que su ser gritaba a los cuatro vientos en busca de ayuda, pero que nadie notó, ni escuchó, porque en esa terrible etapa de su vida, varias personas lo abandonaron, dejándolo completamente a su suerte.

Draco aprendió de la peor forma posible lo que era ser un seguidor de ese ser repugnante, y lo que realmente se convertiría el mundo mágico si Voldemort ganaba la guerra. Por ello, no le importó mentir delante de tanta gente la obvia presencia de Potter en la mansión Malfoy, aún si eso llegaba a costar su propia vida.

Y Harry, quién siempre se había considerado un hombre que buscaba justicia, no había hecho nada, sino solo seguir intentando hundir aún más a Malfoy, atacándolo incluso con una maldición que leyó en un libro, del que no tenía conocimiento previo de lo que esta hacía.

Aquella vez, saliendo de su trance, se sonrojó con violencia y dio media vuelta, para gritar con histeria:

—¡Vístete, vístete!

Mientras se tapaba con ambas manos los ojos.

¡Por el jodido Merlín! Draco estaba que se caía de lo bueno, y para colmo, no tenía mucho que Harry había aceptado que aquel rubio le atraía demasiado, lo cual, sumado a esto, el asunto se había convertido en una completa bomba.

—Vamos, Harry, yo sé que quieres verme.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó con susto, creyendo que Draco había leído sus pensamientos.

—Ya estoy listo, Harry.

No, no, no... no podía recordar siquiera ese momento porque su estómago se encendía de forma drástica, y se negaba a explorar su sexualidad por una tontería así, es más, estaba completamente seguro que llegaría el mes y ella jamás habría tocado esa zona de su cuerpo más allá de lo necesario.

Con eso en mente, se levantó de la cama y se dio una rápida ducha de agua fría (en modo castigo por pensar en uno de sus amigos -porque sí, lo más seguro era que Draco sólo lo viera como un amigo-, de forma pervertida). Se vistió con rapidez, medio alisó su pelo y salió con rapidez al gran comedor, sentándose en medio de sus dos amigos.

—Oh, Harry, te ves hermosa aún sin una gota de maquillaje —dijo Seamus, a lo que el moreno rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Ni uno solo de estos días lo he utilizado —murmuró con desgano.

—Temo contradecirte, pero sí lo haz hecho, ¿o ya olvidaste la fiesta de hace una semana?

—Oh, cierto, lo había olvidado —e ignoró a toda persona que se encontrara a su alrededor, concentrándose únicamente en su desayuno (porque le quedaba muy poco tiempo para poder terminar).

—Por cierto, ¿mañana irás a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Ron en medio de un bocado.

—No lo sé, ¿ustedes?

—Sí, y sí gustas puedes unirte a nosotros...

Pero Harry no prestó atención, porque su vista se había dirigido a la mesa de Slytherin, más específico, su vista estaba posada en una chica castaña que miraba con adoración a Draco, mientras éste le contaba algo a la chica, ya que sonreía con un sonrojo muy visible.

—Bien, Draco, entonces mañana vamos juntos a Hogsmeade...

—Claro Astoria —la chica se levantó y le plantó un beso al rubio muy cerca de sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, había hecho añicos el pedazo de pan que tenía en su mano.

—¿Harry? —murmuró bajito Ron, completamente desconcertado.

—¿Eh? Ah, perdón, es que olvidé algo... nos vemos en el aula —y salió con rapidez de allí, para esconderse en los primeros sanitarios que vio.

Es que su vida era un completo asco, y él siempre debía fijarse en personas que claramente jamás le harían caso, tal como Cho, e inclusive Ginny, quien le había rechazado un año atrás. Tenía tanta rabia, que no logró hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Y no importaba lo que dijeran los demás, él le echaría la culpa al hecho de ser mujer.

Cuándo salió, se llevó la gran sorpresa de encontrarse con Theodore Nott.

Este chico siempre le llenaba de intriga, pues era uno de los chicos más serios que jamás había conocido, e inteligente, pues sólo estaba por debajo de Hermione y Draco. Además, no era para nada feo: Iba de la altura que Draco, su cuerpo se veía bien definido, y las pocas veces que lo vió sonreír, definitivamente le había hecho suspirar.

Pero a pesar de ello, jamás le había dirigido la palabra. ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba?

—N-nott, ¿q-qué haces...?

No obstante, no le dio tiempo de terminar su pregunta, ya que el chico, de la nada, la tomó de sus hombros, y la empujó delicadamente hacía la pared, posicionando un brazo a un costado de su cabeza, y con su otra mano tomó su mentón; le dedicó una mirada profunda, que en absoluto supo descifrar, y le plantó un beso.

Abrió los ojos cuando se percató de la presencia de Draco, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo mucho más corto que los anteriores, pero ya estoy comenzando a escribir los demás uwu
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado ❤️


	6. Bésame mucho.

Estaba nervioso, pues ahora más que nunca su vida parecía una completa locura, y no sentía la confianza necesaria para contarle a alguien de ello. Ni siquiera Hermione, pues era seguro que ella estaría en desacuerdo y haría cualquier cosa para impedirlo, bueno, solo quizá, porque también existían probabilidades de que lo dejase hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Sí, ya la oía diciéndole que ya estaba lo suficiente grande para que tomara sus propias decisiones, y claro, por supuesto que tendría razón. Soltó un suspiro, pues nuevamente comenzaba a divagar. Se miró por última vez al espejo y sonrió. Quizá no fuera tan malas sus decisiones, o al menos eso esperaba. 

El aire fresco dio de lleno contra el rostro de Harry, quien recién había decidido abandonar su habitación para encontrarse con sus amigos en la entrada de Hogwarts. A pesar de que aún tenía tantas ganas de seguir durmiendo (ya que durante la mayor parte de la noche no había podido pegar sus ojos a causa de Theodore Nott), se aseguró de no llegar tan tarde a su encuentro.

Ni un instante Nott dejó de dar vueltas en su cabeza, pues todo sucedió tan inesperadamente, no obstante, podía entender a la perfección el sentir de Nott, pues era muy similar al suyo. Solo esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que nada de eso se saliera de control.

—Te ves terrible —dijo de inmediato Hermione. Harry sonrió con desgano.

Sus vanos intentos de verse bien fueron frustrados en un santiamén.

—Gracias por el cumplido —susurró, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron, quien aparentemente se puso nervioso con ese movimiento.

—¿Sigues con las pesadillas? —preguntó de pronto Hermione, tomándole desprevenido, por lo que no evitó su leve sonrojo.

Claro que habían continuando, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta aunque le lanzaran mil crucios.

—No —fue su escueta respuesta.

Posteriormente, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde la mayoría de jóvenes se dirigían, con la única intención de encontrar algún carruaje desocupado.

—Oh, vamos Harry, una vez lleguemos al pueblo puedes tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, haber si eso ayuda un poco con lo que sea que te suceda —murmuró Hermione, después de haberlo visto bostezar por octava vez en menos de diez minutos.

—O simplemente podemos tomar algo más fuerte —agregó Ron, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa—. Ya sabes, al menos si no se te quita, seguro se te olvida.

Harry sonrió de lado, agradecido por la preocupación que sus amigos mostraban a su persona.

—En verdad me gustaría tomar algo con ustedes, pero...

Fue interrumpido por un chico alto, el cual inmediatamente colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. Sus amigos lo miraron perplejos, realmente sin entender lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos; la boca de ambos se abrió cuando Nott dejó un suave beso en la mejilla de su amigo.

—¿H-harry? —preguntó Ron en un murmullo.

—Sí, verán, estaba por decirles que hoy tendré una cita con Theo —pese a qué no sentía realmente nada, su voz se escuchó cómo si hablara con verdadero cariño. 

Hermione le miró interrogante, claro que ella sabía cosas que Ron aún no, por lo que era claro que sospecharía. No les había mencionado en absoluto el encuentro que tuvo con el chico dos días atrás, así que sin decir más, le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga en son de disculpa antes de que Theodore lo instara a caminar hacia uno de los Thestral que, aparentemente, apartó con anterioridad. 

De pronto lo vio, vestido con uno de sus trajes pulcros hechos a la medida que le hacían ver por demás guapo y elegante, e inevitablemente sus miradas se encontraron. Harry desvío la suya cuando hizo acto de aparición Astoria.

—No estés tenso, Harry.

—Lo siento, Theo —respondió, regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

El chico negó de inmediato, sabiendo que alguien los estaba viendo fijamente. 

—Por cierto, estás muy linda —Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse; acomodó un pequeño mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, en busca de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Aún no se acostumbraba que le dijeran cosas de ese tipo, o que le hablaran cómo a una mujer, prefería que le siguieran llamando por su nombre.

—Gracias, tú igual te ves muy bien.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, pues ninguno de los dos agregó algo a su plática. Cuando finalmente llegaron al pueblo, Nott bajó primero para apoyar a su acompañante, quien indeciso recibió su ayuda.

—¿Dónde quieres ir primero? —preguntó cortés Theo.

—Antes que nada, creo que necesito un trago.

Por un segundo pensó que él la miraría mal, pero estuvo muy lejos de la realidad, porque el chico sonrió en comprensión, y sin rechistar la guío a Las Tres Escobas, tomados de la mano. El calor que el cuerpo del otro emitía le hizo vibrar, y por alguna razón desconocida, se sintió en completa confianza. Probablemente serían muy buenos amigos.

—¿Qué quieres que pida por ti? —preguntó en cuanto tomaron asiento en una de las pocas mesas disponibles.

—Un whisky de fuego, por favor.

—Claro.

Observó fijamente cómo Theo llegó a la barra para pedir sus bebidas, o así fue hasta que sintió cómo los otros dos lugares eran ocupados. Extrañado, volteó con la esperanza de que fueran Ron y Hermione, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el rostro de Malfoy, y claro, el de Astoria Greengrass.

—Disculpa que nos sentemos aquí —dijo la chica Greengrass al ver el rostro perturbado de Harry—, sólo que ya no hay lugar y este espacio es para cuatro.

Harry no podía salir de su asombro, pero Theo llegó a su rescate.

—No te preocupes Tori —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por la chica.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió frustrado: Estaba en medio de dos hombres y ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en él. Definitivamente quería regresar a Hogwarts y encerrarse para siempre. Pero no fue posible porque Theo se sentó a su lado.

—Aquí está lo que pediste, hermosa —Harry nuevamente se sonrojó, pero con mayor violencia al sentir la penetrante mirada gris de Draco sobre ellos.

Sin darse cuenta, y después de dos horas, aparentemente, terminó por acabarse seis vasos de whisky puros.

—Amor —dijo sin pensar, dirigiéndose a Theo.

Tanto Astoria cómo Draco (quién no le había prestado la mínima atención a la chica por estar pendiente de la otra pareja) le miraron mal tras tales palabras.

—¿Qué pasó, hermosa? —respondió Nott, siguiéndole el juego.

—Quiero ir a otro lado, aquí es muy aburrido —todos quedaron en silencio.

El ambiente era bueno, de hecho, pero confirme más jóvenes iban llegando, el sitio se comenzaba a sentir incómodo, además, le habían entrado muchísimas ganas de bailar.

Algo sumamente extraño si agregaba el hecho de que Harry no sabía bailar.

Se despidieron de Draco y Astoria, para ir en compra de dulces para bajar un poco el mareo de Harry. Posteriormente, ingresaron a un local que no hacia mucho inauguraron para mayores de edad. En realidad, el lugar no era cosa del otro mundo, era un ambiente agradable, donde una vez ingresaron una fuerte música los inundó. Harry miró directamente a los ojos de Theodore.

—Bailemos.

Theo lo miró con intensidad y asintió. Cómo la música era lenta, el chico tomó de la cintura a Harry y comenzó a dar pasos lentos, guiando a Harry de manera se acoplara a él.

Pasaron otras dos horas en ese lugar, bailando en intervalos de tiempo, mientras que en ocasiones se sentaban a platicar y a seguir bebiendo.

—Creo que todo va marchando bien, Harry —comentó Nott en medio de una canción en la que bailaban muy pegados.

—Yo digo más que bien, pero creo que solo para ti —hizo un puchero que a Theo se le hizo adorable—, Draco sólo podrá verme cómo un amigo.

Nott soltó una carcajada.

—Sí que eres ciego, Harry.

—Yo creo que soy realista —murmuró con pesar.

Theodore se acercó al oído de Harry para murmurar con voz ronca:

—Eso es porqué no te has visto, pues definitivamente eres hermosa.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, hasta que Nott rompió la distancia entre los dos. Le estaba besando nuevamente y él le estaba correspondiendo. Sus cuerpos se seguían moviendo al ritmo de la música y el calor iba en aumento.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando el desastre pasó: Draco estaba moliendo a golpes a Theodore. Sin importarle nada, se abalanzó a separarlos; claro que Theo no se quedó de brazos cruzados y le había respondido a sus golpes.

—¡Theo! ¿Estás bien? —llegó corriendo Astoria, quién se llevó al chico fuera del establecimiento. Harry hizo lo mismo con Draco.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Draco?! —cuestionó Harry con voz demandante.

Olvidando cualquier dolor que quizá tuviera, Draco estampó a Harry en la pared más cercana, logrando que este se pusiera nervioso ante su mirar. Era el efecto que únicamente Draco tenía en él. Fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de Harry, hasta que sus labios estaban rozando.

—Porqué tú eres mío —respondió, cerrando el poco espacio que quedaba.

Harry olvidó todo en ese momento, dejándose envolver por el rubio tonto que tanto le gustaba. Cuando el aire fue sumamente necesario en ambos, se separaron con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo —dijo de pronto Harry—, ¿acaso no estás con Astoria?

Draco negó.

—Ella es sólo mi amiga. Le conté que me gustabas y se ofreció ayudarme para ver si despertaba celos en ti. Claro que no esperé verte besándote con Nott y al final, el que terminó muriendo de celos fui yo —Harry se carcajeó.

Todo era completamente irónico.

—No sabía cómo decirte lo que sentía porque para mí fue todo tan repentino, es decir, un día desperté siendo mujer, sentí los dolorosos estragos de ser una mujer, luego descubrí que me había enamorado de un hombre, y ese hombre resultó ser Draco Malfoy, mi enemigo jurado desde primer año. Definitivamente no podía aceptarlo y le eché la culpa al hecho de que ahora era una chica... —Harry bajó la mirada a sus manos— pero siempre que me imaginaba contigo era con Harry hombre, no con lo que ahorita soy. Cuando te vi con Astoria, sentí que estaba perdiendo mi oportunidad, por lo que salí del comedor.

—Sí, vi que saliste repentinamente que me preocupé, por eso decidí seguirte.

Harry rio una vez más.

—Bueno, cuando salí del baño, Theo me sorprendió con su beso repentino, al mismo tiempo que tu presencia me asustó. Quedé en shock, sin saber que hacer, hasta que te retiraste. Después Theo me contó que él estaba por declararse a Astoria, pero que de pronto la vio muy cariñosa contigo, así que entre ambos ideamos un plan para provocarles celos. 

Draco lo quedó mirando interrogante.

—Pero ustedes se estaban comiendo, literalmente, allá dentro, Potter, a mí no me vas a ver la cara de estúpida.

—Sobre eso —Harry llevó una de sus manos a la nuca con nerviosismo—... supongo que solo nos dejamos llevar. Pero solo fue porque soy mujer, realmente no creo que hubiese pasado en mi versión hombre.

La brecha entre Draco y Harry nuevamente se fue acortando, hasta que nuevamente se estaban besando con desesperación.

—Yo estoy loco por ti desde hace años, Potty, así que a mí no me interesa si tienes caldero o varita. A mí únicamente me importa que seas tú. Además, ¿jamás te has visto a un espejo? —Harry observó fijamente los ojos de Draco, sintiendo sus sentimientos terminando de florecer en su total esplendor— Óyeme bien cara rajada porque solo lo repetiré una vez: tu apariencia es completamente irresistible, con tu cabello todo revuelto dando la apariencia de recién follado y tus jodidos ojos que son capaces de hacer temblar a cualquiera.

Durante mucho tiempo, Harry se estuvo preguntando si eran normales sus sentimientos, respondiéndose a sí mismo que quizá alguien le estaba jugando una broma con alguna poción de amor, o que solo había reprimido sus sentimientos durante mucho tiempo, lo cual le sonó cómo una respuesta más razonable a la primera.

En sus primeros años en Hogwarts le molestaba todo lo que hacía Draco, sobre todo su indiferencia que en ocasiones llegaba a mostrar hacia su persona, por lo que buscaba maneras de molestarle. Después estaba su aparente obsesión con cada movimiento que realizaba Malfoy, viendo y buscando constantemente en donde se encontraba éste desde su mapa; aunque esa etapa si estaba fundamentada, pues sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas, lo que causó desazón en su corazón tras la cruda verdad: Draco se había convertido en un mortífago.

Pero ahora nada de eso tenía importancia. Harry se había enamorado de Draco por la persona que hoy era.

Quería decirle mil cosas, pero no podía, porque sentía que iba a explorar ahí mismo o que se iba a desmayar por tantas emociones que sentía dentro de sí. Draco pareció comprender a la perfección su situación.

—No digas nada y bésame, bésame mucho.

Al final se terminaron fundiendo en más que un solo beso, entregándose mutuamente a la pasión desbordada que siempre les había rodeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah hemos llegado al final de este fic y estoy re-emocionada. Recuerden que esto es ficción, por lo que sí, las cosas sucedieron súper rápido.
> 
> Pero todavía me falta subir el epílogo (aunque será muy, pero muy cortito :c) jajaja y fue casi por una frase que aparecerá allí por lo que empecé a escribir este fic jajaja
> 
> Les amo muchísimo 💕


	7. ¡Ups!

"Soy hombre muerto" fue lo primero que pensó Draco Malfoy cuando ingresó a la oficina del director. Harry estaba envuelto en los brazos de un sollozante Sirius Black, mientras su antiguo profesor, Remus Lupin, intentaba tranquilizarlo.

El lugar quedó en un sepulcral silencio cuando todos notaron su presencia.

—¡Tú! —involuntariamente Draco dio un brinco hacia atrás—. Tú le hiciste esto a mi niño.

Harry lo miró apenado, pero no entendía que es lo que trataba de decirle, además, ¿qué acaso ese día no tomaría la poción para regresar a su cuerpo original? Pero no pudo responderse a su propia pregunta, pues llegó su padrino Severus Snape, acompañado de sus padres... oh no, definitivamente Draco Malfoy estaba tan muerto, que bien podría pedirle a Dumbledore que fuera organizando su funeral, le pediría que todas sus flores fueran blancas.

—Bien, seguramente se estarán preguntando porque los llamé a citar —todos asintieron, incluso Sirius paró su llanto—. Bien, cómo algunos sabrán, Harry sufrió un accidente con una poción hace un poco más de un mes, pero ahora que le tocaba ingerir el antídoto de la poción, no pudo regresar por un solo motivo —Dumbledore miró a todos expectante, en la espera de que alguien dijera algo, pero cómo todos quedaron en silencio, agregó—: Embarazo.

Draco perdió todos los colores que aún le quedaban. Sirius se lanzó a llorar más alto, hasta que se levantó de su lugar, dirigiéndose a donde Draco estaba intentando tranquilizarse.

¡Iba a ser papá!

—Tú, niñato, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a robarle su flor a...?!

—No te permitiré que le levantes la voz a mi hijo —pasó a ponerse en medio Lucius.

—Pero seguramente tú eres igual de...

—Te advierto que no le hagas nada a Lucius o pagarás las consecuencias, Black —seseó Snape, acercándose al par de hombres que nada más estaban gritando, pero que no actuaban cómo los demás espectadores ansiaban.

—¡Tú no te metas, Quejicus! Seguramente tú fuiste un conspirador en todo esto, por eso le diste a beber esa poción a Harry, aún sabiendo que estaba mal elaborada.

—¡Lo hice para hacerle aprender de sus errores! Y para que a la próxima no entregue un trabajo que no le corresponda.

—Eres un ser...

—¡Ya basta! —alzó la voz Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a los tres hombres delante suyo— Tomen asiento.

Cuando todos estaban en su lugar, mal mirándose mutuamente, Harry no aguanto más la presión y vacío su estómago frente a los presentes. Dumbledore desapareció la suciedad con una pase de varita.

—Bueno, ahora ya que las felicitaciones fueron dadas —Narcissa sonrió radiante ante eso, pues había aprovechado la pelea para abrazar a Draco y alzarle su pulgar a Harry en aprobación—, podemos pasar a la explicación por parte de Severus.

El profesor se sobó el puente de la nariz y se levantó exasperado.

—La poción que tomó la señorita Potter no solo hizo cambios en el exterior, sino que también en el interior de su cuerpo, por lo que todos sus aparatos reproductivos fueron cambiados por los de una mujer, así mismo, ella al mantener relaciones sexuales logró quedar encinta —Sirius frunció aún más si ceño tras las últimas palabras de Snape.

—¿Podré regresar a mi cuerpo? —preguntó con timidez Harry.

—Por supuesto, pero tendrá que esperar a que realice otra poción que prepare su cuerpo para que pueda gestar al bebé en buenas condiciones, mientras tanto tendrá que esperar otro mes —Harry colocó su cara de tristeza, lo que hizo que Sirius le abrazara con más fuerza—. Que por otro lado —la mirada de Snape se posó en Draco—, nadie estuviera pasando por esta situación si hubiesen utilizado protección.

Harry y Draco se pusieron nerviosos. Todo había sucedido tan espontáneamente, que no se había puesto a pensar que necesitarían algún hechizo de protección, o que Incluso tendrían ese tipo de problemas. Ahora veían que todo el tiempo estuvieron equivocados.

—¡Ups! —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

_**Cuatro meses después...** _

  
Las clases estaban siendo más agotadoras de lo normal, además de que su descanso por las noches no estaba siendo el mejor debido a los constantes antojos nocturnos de Harry, pero lo bueno es que ya faltaba poco para que se graduaran de Hogwarts.

Los cambios de humor eran los peores. Con un fuerte suspiro Draco pensó que le gustaría que existiera un hechizo que le avisara con minutos de anticipación cuando venía uno, porque todo estaba bien y de pronto ya tenía a su lado un Harry llorando por cualquier cosa que él no comprendía. Y había altas probabilidades de que al otro día Ron y Hermione le estuvieran viendo de mal modo todo el día.

Por otro lado, agradecía a sus padres de todo corazón que le apoyaran y no le dieran la espalda. Ellos le daban constantes consejos de que hacer en diversos casos que se le pr sentaban, pero uno de los más destacados dicho por ambos fue: "Tu padre me obedecía en todo" dijo su madre. "Obedecía a tu madre en todo" dijo su padre.

—Oye, cara rajada —dijo en cuanto ingresó a la que ahora era habitación de ambos.

Harry se negó a mirar a su "visitante", o así fue hasta que un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones aterrizaron en su regazo.

—No soy una mujer, Malfoy —gruñó.

Las flores fueron recogidas de su regazo de inmediato y una revista de Quidditch fue puesta en su lugar. Harry no pudo evitar que su interés se animara. 

—¿Es la última edición?

—Está recién impreso —le aseguró Draco.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de que finalmente se rindiera para agarrar la revista y arrancar el envoltorio de plástico. 

—Masaje de pies, esclavo.

—Sí, "mami"

Harry estuvo tentado a patearlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voa llorar TnT me duele haber terminado, pero me siento contenta a la vez aaaah
> 
> Quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz con este final, pues sí fue como me lo esperaba. De igual modo, espero que hayan disfrutado de está lectura pedorra jajaja
> 
> Nos vemos en próximos proyectos 💕


End file.
